chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
100
100 (also known as Keep It 100) is a song by Kid Red and features Chris Brown, Quavo & Takeoff. The song was posted on Sam Hoody's soundcloud on October 2th, 2017. Kid, Breezy and Migos collaborated before on the song "Bounce". After the release of Bounce, Chris and Quavo got into a fight together in June 2017. Chris and Migos collaborated on more songs together, like on the songs: "Moses" and ''Hold Up" (which also features French Montana) and ''Just For The Night". A snippet of the song was posted by Chris on his instagram in 2015. The song was made in the period that Chris was touring with his One Hell Of A Nite Tour. Audio https://soundcloud.com/samhoody/kidred-x-chris-brown-x-quavo-x-take-off-migos-100 Lyrics Quavo Khalil Woo Quavo & Chris Brown Young nigga on the corner, high on marijuana Made a promise to his mama he'd never be a stoner Made a promise to the hood he'd never be a loner (ooh yeah) Comprehend, watch this business man, nigga is a owner (skrrt) (yeah) Life got rough, had to keep the nina on him Didn't even have handcuffs 'cause that homie told on him (damn) Life gave him lemons and he made cream soda 1: Kid Red Mind, them niggas be hustlin', they really be countin' that cash Some niggas complainin' they broke when they lookin' back Bust down. all my niggas learned that from my dad Love all my niggas, bought the boy a new Jag' If I was you, I would hate too Hard as fake love, I replace you (fuck you) Get your bands up, they wanna date you Tryna fuck your mask off, girl wanna face you (yeah) Keep it 100 with all of my soldiers Go shoppin' while moms out, I'ma buy her a Rover Lives with the kid with the world on, I'm colder Then bought all them other niggas a soda Quavo One time, I'ma keep it 100, 100 I'ma keep it 100, 100, 100, 100 I'ma keep it 100, 100 I'ma keep it 100 with all of my soldiers 2: Takeoff Just a nigga on the corner, geeked up on marijuana Made a promise to my mama I'd never do Coca-Cola When I hit that blunt, from then to this day I never be sober Had a dream like Dr. King, robbers and loaders for the soldiers Picture perfect, I'm paintin' perfect pictures I know niggas that be hustlin', they do it with percision Bitches that dirty and pretty, know she got some good intentions Prayin' to the ceilin', hope the Lord hear me (listen) You got to keep it 100 like the Emoji, got to stay focused Know niggas that's winnin' trophies. know niggas sleepin' on they sofas We just quick to put a stun on a nigga like Hocus Pocus Drive me crazy like a dready, most don't eat the spaghetti You can't cuff a bitch that a hoe, that what I was told I got two hoes in my TP like an ever hoe Bentley, Mercedes, finally Bentleys and all gold I throw that shit away, I had this shit before the show (fuck it) And I ain't lyin', nigga, they think this shit was easy, they didn't see the grind, nigga So many fake diamonds, I may as well shine, nigga I don't mean no harm but I just came to take what's mine, nigga Niggas wanna ride with you, ain't gon' do no time with you Quavo & Chris Brown Young nigga on the corner, high on marijuana Made a promise to his mama he'd never be a stoner Made a promise to the hood he'd never be a loner (ooh yeah) Comprehend, watch this business man, nigga is a owner (skrrt) (yeah) Life got rough, had to keep the nina on him Didn't even have handcuffs 'cause that homie told on him (damn) Life gave him lemons and he made cream soda (yeah) He kept it 100 with all of his soldiers Quavo & (Chris Brown) 100, 100 (yeah) Keep it 100 with all of my soldiers 100, yeah, yeah, ayy, yeah Keep it 100 with all of my soldiers (all of my soldiers) 100, ayy, yeah Keep it 100 with all of my soldiers (keep it 100 with all of my soldiers) 100, yeah (you gotta, gotta keep it 100) Keep it 100 with all of my soldiers 3: Chris Brown Look, I guess they label me a thug nigga, gang bangin', hangin' with drug dealers Pour a 8 up in the 20 ounce, on that mud, nigga Remember paintin' pictures on the wall in the cell Wish I could thank everybody that wrote a nigga mail Keep it 100 with my day ones And all them bitches with them fake ones, gonna shake some I still remember them bullets when we hop in them gates And niggas run up in my crib but couldn't crack the safe Keep it 100, I know them niggas disappointed Them bitches horny, I know these diamonds make them want it That pussy wet now 'cause I'm throwin' all the 100s Not throwin' shade, hoe, I'm just keepin' it 100 Put your hands up in the air now if you came up from nothing Keep it 100, all my niggas 500 Sippin' codeine, smokin' OG, that's that California love It ain't right but it ain't wrong, ride or die, I keep it 100 Quavo & Chris Brown Young nigga on the corner, high on marijuana Made a promise to his mama he'd never be a stoner Made a promise to the hood he'd never be a loner (ooh yeah) Comprehend, watch this business man, nigga is a owner (skrrt) (yeah) Life got rough, had to keep the nina on him Didn't even have handcuffs 'cause that homie told on him (damn) Life gave him lemons and he made cream soda (yeah) He kept it 100 with all of his soldiers Quavo & (Chris Brown) 100, 100 (yeah) Keep it 100 with all of my soldiers 100, yeah, yeah, ayy, yeah Keep it 100 with all of my soldiers (all of my soldiers) 100, ayy, yeah Keep it 100 with all of my soldiers (keep it 100 with all of my soldiers) 100, yeah (you gotta, gotta keep it 100) Keep it 100 with all of my soldiers Quavo 100 Category:Songs Category:Featured Songs